


An Exercise in Consent

by aquatarius



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Humiliation, M/M, Pale Porn, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 08:03:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7927033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquatarius/pseuds/aquatarius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darkleer has an idea that he'd like to try out, but his nerves get the better of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Exercise in Consent

**Author's Note:**

> So nothing non-con-y happens in the story, but I guess tw for issues with consent? Lemme know if you guys think I should add a tag for this or something.

“Are you sure?”

  Darkleer nodded. Dualscar stared back at him as if he were looking at an alien.

  “…Humiliation?” Dualscar asked. “ _That’s_ what you want? You shoulda spoken earlier. That’s _wriggler’s play_.”

  Darkleer could feel sweat trickling down the back of his neck. Wriggler’s play indeed. Dualscar was such an odd creature when it came to pale things. He cleared his throat.

  “Be that as it may, sea breather, I did not know if you would…be open to such a…” Darkleer licked his lips again and shuddered. “…Thing.”

  “‘Course I would.” Dualscar said, waving a hand. He pronounced ‘I’ more like ‘Ah’. One of his many little ticks. “Question is, who’d be on the recivin’ end.”

  Darkleer could have sworn his heart stopped. The image of Dualscar on his knees, helpless and mewling like a needy, touch starved low blood was enough to make the trickle grow to a stream. He shook his head, trying to dispel the images. It wasn’t proper. Not _right_.

  “I-I would, sir. Of course.” Darkleer said. Dualscar lifted his eyebrows, and grinned slowly. His teeth glinted in the candle light. Darkleer knew that grin well. He swallowed and looked everywhere but Dualscar. He knew that look. The ‘I’m going to screw with you so hard’ look.

  “Would you now? Sure you don’t want to  be on the…” Dualscar leaned closer, breathing out a low, dry chuckle that made the hair on the back of Darkleer’s neck stand up. “Top end?”

 Darkleer jerked up and started to walk out of the room. Dualscar’s low groan of disappointment followed him, but he was in no state to carry on a conversation of that sort at the moment.  He returned to his work station and tried to forget the conversation had ever taken place.

 

* * *

 

  Dualscar was leaning on Darkleer’s desk. Darkleer squinted at him and his heart skipped a beat as Dualscar looked over to him. The Orphaner was wearing a _collar_. A collar with a blue arrow sign on it. He grinned slyly at Darkleer and tugged on his collar.

  “Hey, kitten,” Dualscar crooned. His fins lowered down and his chin tipped up. “Wanna play?”

  “I’m, busy,” Darkleer choked out. Dualscar whined, his smile falling. “Perhaps another time.”

  “Another time for you to scorn me and refuse me my pale time?” Dualscar asked. There was a hint of irritation in his voice, and disappointment tinged the edges of his tone. “I _want_ this.”

  Darkleer swallowed. To actually get the chance to pale the Orphaner, to humiliate him...What a chance.

  “A-all right, Cronus,” Darkleer relented. He walked over to the desk, and set a hand on Dualscar’s head. He ruffled the sea dweller’s hair gently. “Fine.”

 “Hell yes,” Dualscar said. His fins perked up, but twitched down a moment later. Darkleer was so unused to seeing fins lowered before him. Sweat gathered on his forehead. “Come on, then, tell me what to do.”

  “…Down on your knees,” Darkleer said. Dualscar obeyed at once, sinking down to his knees. Darkleer kept his hand on Dualscar’s head, and curled his fingers in his hair. He tugged gently. Dualscar crooned sweetly. It was a quiet, worshipful sound that made Darkleer’s heart flutter.  “Good boy.”

  “Yes, sir, your good boy,” Dualscar said. How Dualscar could stand being on the ground, practically groveling, was a mystery to Darkleer. Usually he was so prideful. It was almost concerning. Perhaps he was just that dedicated to screwing with Darkleer?

  Darkleer let go of Dualscar’s hair and stared down at him. Maybe he was shoving himself out of his comfort zone for Darkler’s sake. Gods, what if Darkleer was making him feel like he had to do this? It wasn’t his _place_ to make Dualscar, a sea dweller, grovel in front of him.

  “Are you all right?” Dualscar asked, tipping his head to the side. No, Darkleer wanted to say, no, I’m not, this isn’t right. I’m not supposed to be doing this.

  He swallowed, and curled his hands in front of himself. He muttered something, a quiet grumble that insinuated yes. Dualscar frowned. He stared at Darkleer and Darkleer’s stomach twisted. Oh, he’d made Dualscar angry. Now he was going to pay. He should have just-

  “Do you not want to do this?” Dualscar asked. His voice was deceptively calm. Quiet. Accommodating. _Understanding_. “I understand if this is moving a bit fast for you, love.”

  “I-I’m fine. Of course I want to do it!” Darkleer said. “You went to all this trouble for me and I-”

  “You will turn the offer down if you don’t feel completely comfortable with it,” Dualscar said. He rose up to his feet. Darkleer waited for the lecture, the punishment, the hammer. Dualscar wrapped his arms around Darkleer’s shoulders and squeezed. “’S okay. I understand if you’re not ready for this sorta intensity yet.”

 Did he? Did he really understand? Wouldn’t he get mad, or pissy, or-

  “Stop thinking. Stop. Whoa. It’s okay. Deep breath,” Dualscar said. His voice was firm. Darkleer obeyed. He took a deep breath in and let it out slowly. Dualscar purred softly, and rested his chin on Darkleer’s head. “There. Again. Keep goin’.”

  Darkleer pressed his face into Dualscar’s shoulder. He inhaled his scent and tried to calm himself. It worked, of course, Dualscar’s ideas usually did.  He knew Darkleer well by now.

  When Darkleer was calm enough to please Dualscar, he drew back and looked at him. Dualscar looked disappointed, but not angry. Not upset. Darkleer’s ears lowered under his gaze and he looked away. Shame heated his cheeks. He deserved to have Dualscar angry at him.

  “It’s okay to tell me no,” Dualscar stated. Darkleer wilted a little. “I am going to go take a nap. You calm down and join me when you feel all right. Okay?”

  “Okay,” Darkleer said. Dualscar pressed a kiss to his forehead, then left him alone.

  Darkleer leaned on the table. His ears pressed flat against his skull and he whined quietly to himself. That was not how a pale session was supposed to go. He was not supposed to get himself so nervous and worked up that he couldn’t even do anything.

  Maybe the Highblood had messed him up more then he’d thought. Maybe…

  No. Darkleer swallowed and stood up. No, he wasn’t going to think about that. He was going to calm down and go snuggle with his moirail until he felt better. There was no use bemoaning his past mistakes.

  He walked out of his work room, banishing those thoughts, and into Dualscar’s rest room. Dualscar was already reclining in the coon. Darkleer watched him for a few moments, then walked over and climbed into the coon with him.

  He snuggled up to the sea dweller’s side and closed his eyes with a pained sigh.

  He’d work it out. He’d work his issues out someday. Dualscar would help him. They would learn. They’d already learned so much, made so much progress to get away from what the empire had done to them. It was only a matter of time until they were healed. Until they were better.

  Someday they would be.

  Someday.


End file.
